OROCHIMARU SENPAI VIOLA A MAKA-CHAN(MAKAMBOL FEM)
by OROCHIMARU-SENPAI
Summary: todo comenzó cuando eran niños ,se formó un lazo de amistad con los tres niños. naruto,maka y orochi ,orochi es mayor tiene 15 años maka 13 orochi por motivos desconocidos toma mucho sake y queda emborrachado el ve a maka su novia,sus instintos más bajos se apoderan de el haci desnudando a maka para luego de un violento empuje meter su pene en el apretado culo de maka. (violación)


¡hola! espero te guste está historia como a mi,es algo raro e turbio pero muy original si esta tiene gran apoyo escribiré una de fozter tv fem x naruto 7u7 sin más relleno que empieze está violación. xxxxxxxxxxxxxx 7u7

narrador yo.-nos encontramos en la aldea oculta entre las hojas podemos ver a los ninjas que estos están saltando sobre los tejados,bueno para el ojo entrenado de un ninja es sencillo verlos pero para un civil es casi imposible verl los movimientos,los pájaros cantaban el sol salía pero nos centraremos en una casa más específicamente el complejo lemon, que este complejo no es una canción ni nada por el estilo bueno debería tenerlo por ser un complejo pero detalle es que en este complejo vive un joven, descripción-sexo hombre,cabello negro largo hasta el punto de la espalda(tipo orochimaru) ojos color cafeces (tipo tsunade) alto 1.88,no muy musculoso lo normal aunque tenía unos brazos que dejaban mucho que decir.

este chico en particular es el único de su clan al igual que uzumaki naruto un amigo que ellos dos comparten de vez en cuando sus pensamientos. Si preguntas como se conocieron vamos a un pequeño, retroceso flash back-Se encuentra un particular niño de nomas unos 6 años que este se encuentra con muchos moratones notables para el ojo humano que preste la suficiente atención,una ropa muy desgastada que sólo la usaba para tapar un poco de frío está demás decir que está descalzo,se encuentra caminando bajo la fría agua de lluvia,mirando al suelo muy deprimido.

¿porque? Bueno ese niño es naruto uzumaki un jinchuuriki.¿qué es un jinchuuriki? un jinchuuriki es el recipiente de los llamados biju que estos son entidades creadas especialmente de chakra,por un viejo borracho llamado hagoromo otsusuki(el sabio de los 6 caminos) digo por un sabio muy poderoso que este creo a los biju,dándole a cada uno de estos seres una forma muy particular de animales comunes con una inteligencia propia,dando como resultado unos tremendos animales mutantes con super poderes,por lo general estos seres debían ser sellados en recipientes humanos para que los humanos sean sus carceleros y al pasar el tiempo puedan utilizar esa gran fuerza que viene del sufrimiento al contenedor del demonio. como es el caso de nuestro rubio **Amigo el es un portador de demonio más específicamente del zorro de las nueve colas,que no lo dije hay 9 bijus en realidad 10 pero el diez es más como un super biju que este es un ente mucho más poderoso que Itachi en su mejor momento xd es un ente más fuerte que los 9 bijus ya que los 9 son productos del mismo chakra de nuestro gran zorro de las 10 colas,naruto sufre mucho abuso por eso ya que es algo con lo que el vive cada día día día.**

 _naruto de 6 años está sentado en el parke en una de sus bancas que están disponibles para el público en general,pero algo raro está pasando nuestro naruto está muy triste,en eso dos chunnin que ven a el pequeño niño sólo, lo reconocen como el niño demonio ellos van con un solo objetivo en su mente matar al demonio..._ _ninja 1...- oye maldito gaki ¿qué haces aquí? mejor vete porque luego te puedes lastimar.(dijo esto con claro sarcasmo y maldad en su voz) que un niño de 6 años no notaría._ _ninja 2...- si,mejor acompañamos te compraremos algo de comer y ropa dijo el ninja con una sonrisa (falsa)._ naruto por otra parte estába muy feliz,

¡muchas gracias! Dijo naruto empezando a llorar ya que ellos eran los primeros en hablar con el y hasta le comprarían ropa e comida,estos tipos serían sus amigos eso el se asegurará ¡¡dattebayo!!!!

al llegar a un callejón los ninjas empezaron a mentirle a naruto uno de los ninjas trajo un tazón de ramen,e lo tiro en el suelo con estas palabras.

ninja 1...-mira demonio esto lo quieres verdad,entonces mira lo voy a tirar porque no te mereces nada bastardo insolente dijo el ninja que estaba por matar a naruto en eso .

 **¡¡dejen al niño o los mato!!!** dijoun niño de 9 años . **¡haci es dejen al niño monstruos!!**

está vez fue una niña de 7 años .

los dos ninjas se dieron cuenta de quién se trataba la voz del niño ese es orochimaru senpai el último del clan Lemon,es muy importante.

lo sentimos nos retiramos,no lo volveremos a hace se lo prometemos pero no nos mate.

orochi-se limitó a asentir para luego decirles bien vallansen o los mato..

los ninjas salieron corriendo pero sin antes empujar a la niña al suelo.

orochi fue a ayudar a levantar a la pequeña niña, ¿se encuentran bien? pregunto el pelinegro a los dos niños,

si gracias por ayudarme,respondió naruto con una voz de felicidad, la niña sólo se quedó vacilante luego decidió enfrentar a orochi.

niña-oye ¿porque ayudaste a ese niño? sabes que el es como yo una basura sin valor a caso quieres molestarlo.

orchi-No no no no es eso lo que pasa es que nadie es una basura todos somos personas,me gustaría que vivan en mi casa es un poco grande y haci no estaré sólo nos veremos como familia.

pasa eso presentase.!

Hola mi nombre es naruto uzumaki,me gusta el ramen y ustedes.

Hola mi nombre es maka-chan,me gusta mucho las historias.

Hola mi nombre es orochimaru senpai el último del clan Lemon,me gusta el hentai7uu.

Espero nos llevemos bien y podamos crecer en este clan.

fin flash back

desde ese momento son muy unidos a la familia,naruto a los 12 años al graduarse de la Academia el hokage le entregó un departamento donde el vive actualmente.

maka,vive con orochi es una chica muy bonita de 13 años,orochi 15 años,makahace 1 años que se graduo de la Academia es una chunnin actualmente y orochi un jounin.

ellos como de costumbre salen por la noche pero este día es algo muy malo para los dos,en este día orochimaru tomo sake de mas y a perdido su compostura.

 **oye orochi (mejor vete a dormir ) pregunto una hermosa niña de 13 años ella es maka,que se encuentra actualmente acostada en el sofá con sueño.**

 _hmmm será después tengo que divertirme ,además estaré bien no te preocupes digo el pelinegro_

 _maka-_

 **bueno pero no duermas tan tarde entendido,dijo la pelinegra un poco enojada por la desobediencia de su novio.**

 ** _en eso maka se acostó en el sofá y quedó en un sueño muy profundo,orochi por otra parte estuvo tomando hasta las 5:00 Am, donde le estuvo afectando el alcohol y por razones del pervertido escritor q orochi se le ocurrió que podía tener sexo con maka ya que está es su novia ¡verdad! en eso orochi empieza a avanzar al sofá donde se encuentra una chica dormida de forma provocativa._**

 ** _esto fue mucho para orochi que decidió desnudarse y desnudar a maka para dejar al descubierto su redondo y forme trasero,_** o es tan bueno dijo orochi al Momento de subir al sofá para luego con impulso meter su pene en el apretado culo de maka que está al sentir semejante presencia deserto de golpe,haaa ** _hahaha!!!_** para m-me duele para por favor, porque porque,no quiero para o dejaré de ser tu novia.

en ese momento orochi decidió sus palabras. (No importa si no eres más mi novia serás mía kukuku)

xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡V I O L A C I Ó N !

xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

en eso orochi empezó a penetrar con más rapidez el apretado culo de maka que está sólo estaba gritando con bastante fuerza.

maka-por favor para no me las times,yo te amo pero esto es una locura !!!!!.

orochi-también te amo por eso lo estoy haciendo para demostrarte mi amor te amo me encantas mi pene tenía ganas de conocer a tu vagina.

maka-eres un pervertido no me vuelvas a hablar después de esto y llamo nunca.

orochi-bien es hora de divertirme Kukuku.

orochi con fuerza trato de separar las piernas de maka que está luchaba contra orochi para no ser violada,en una demostración de fuerza orochi somete a maka en el suelo dejándola boca abajo ,es hora dijo orochi para después empezar a masturbarse y meter un dedo el sangriento culo de maka,para después meter su pene en la vagina de maka que está luchaba contra orochi para salir de esa situación,Nooo lo hagas más maldito;orochi empezó a embestir con rapidez y fuerza el culo de maka sólo se movía de un lado para el otro tratando de escapar.

¡¡me vengooo!! maka-chan!!!!! haahaaaa tomalo todo al mismo tiempo metiéndose hasta el interior de maka que está se quedó sin fuerzas y sólo se limitó a pensar en sus futuros planes,orochi estaba a un más motivado y decidió meter con más fuerza su pene en el apretado culo de maka que está sólo quería pararse y retirarse para nunca más volver, empezó a embestir ahora el culo de maka que está sólo gemia encuentra de su voluntad,orochi estuvo penetrando durante más de una hora el culo de maka que está ya estaba inconsciente y con el culo lleno de esperma,orochi por otra parte sólo se acostó aún lado de maka para luego quedar dormido.

al día siguiente los dos despertaron al mismo tiempo orochi vio que estaba desnudo y maka se encontraba en la misma situación pero algo extraño está no podía usar sus piernas para caminar,el muy asustado dice !¿qué pasó!!!?.

maka con una voz entre cortada le responde ayer en la madrugada me violarte durante una hora.

¡¡¡que hise que!!!!

no puede ser maka yo yo yo lo siento mucho no se porque lo hise,Perdóname en verdad.

maka-orichi yo se que tu me amas es por eso que es hora de separarnos desde ahora viviré con naruto-onichan le diré lo que ocurrió.

¡hasta nunca orochi!

FIN **FIN** _FIN **FIN**_


End file.
